Aku No Musume
by ToshieF
Summary: Non e' forse il sogno di ogni Otaku entrare nell'anime dei propri sogni? Crediateci o meno ma me cio' e successo e se volete scoprire in quale stupefacente avventura mi sono ritrovata continuate a leggere! *Avviso*: data la mia mente bacata potreste avere seri danni cerebrali dopo la lettura, quindi ritenetevi avvisati! Aku no Musume - Daughter of Evil
1. Ma chi e' Questa Pazza!

Prologo 1

_**QUESTO CAPITOLO NON HA NIENTE A CHE FARE CON LA VERA STORIA!**_

_Non spaventatevi leggendo questi scleri! Mi andava di fare la cretina... (come se non lo fossi gia' abbastanza!)_  
_Inanzitutto voglio stritolare (con affetto, ovviamente) tutte le persone che non si fermeranno a leggere la storia dopo aver aperto la pagina, ogni lettore ed ogni piccola recensione per me sono una gioia immensa!_  
_So bene di non essere una brava scrittrice, soprattutto in Italiano, visto che ho vissuto solo pochi anni in Italia._  
_Avevo iniziato a scrivere questa storia qualche anno fa._  
_Essendo piu' giovane usavo ancora le "faccine" ma ora credo di averle eliminate quasi tutte! (Si spera...)_  
_Se ne rimangono ancora mi scuso! Ero abbastanza mongola all'epoca... (Ok, lo sono ancora! Non ridete!) Sono anche sicura che ci siano dei piccoli errori qua' e la'... non fate i pignoli e leggete comunque! (Mi sa che vi spavento cosi'...)_  
_ Veramente spero davvero che questa soria vi faccia ridere almeno quanto ha fatto divertire me quando la scrivevo!_  
_Okke~! Vi ho rotto abbastanzaa! Divertitevi con con questa cagata storia ed i personaggi di Tite Kubo!_

_Off to a Special Adventure!_  
_La vostra cara Toshie._

**"Ma Chi E' Questa Pazza?"**

Mi presento: Salve a tutti! Sono un ninja che viene da una lontana galassia ed e' atterrato sulla terra per occuparla ed annientare l'intera umanita'! Adesso voi tutti morirete! Muhahahahahha!  
No seriamente, scappate...

... Ed ora meta' di voi avranno smesso di leggere credendo quasta fanfiction una cazzata... Ebbene si! Questa fanfic e' una cazzata! Perche' la sto scrivendo al momento e non so nemmeno che cosa succedera'! Semplicemente sto scrivendo che cosa mi sta succedendo ogni giorno... infatti questa fanfiction e' una cosa un po' diversa dalle altre... vedete, questa fafiction e' assolutamente vera a tutti gli effetti!

Mi ripresento: Salve a tutti! Sono una bellissima top-model! Avete presente quella che e' su tutte le coprtine dei giornali? beh... quella sono io! 3 I LOVE U ALL "FANSETTI" (- credo una delle parole piu' irritanti mai esistite sulla faccia della terra)

*vola una ciabatta dalla finestra e colpisce autrice*  
_Sconosciuto: E MINCHIA! SPICCIATI CON LA STORIA!_

Ooh i miei "fansetti" di oggi... quanto mi amano! 3 PEACE AND LOVE WORLD~!

*Vola comodino dalla finestra e colpisce autrice*  
_Sconosciuto: TI VUOI DARE UNA MOSSA?!_

Pfhh... quanta fretta ragazzi! Possibile che non possiate leggere un po' di scleri della sottoscritta?!

Mi Ri-ri presento: sono una sfigata... contenti? Sono una di quelle sfigate che stanno sempre da sole, che scuola non sono mai considerate da nessuno. Non sono di una bellezza assoluta ma neanche un mostro. Sono una normale ragazza di 15 anni, sfigata. Sinceramente, non e' normale che mio fratello di 11 anni abbia gia una fidanzata ed io, in terza superiore, non ho nemmeno dato il mio primo bacio. Sinceramente, non e' normale... Insomma! IO SONO PERFETTA! E allora perche nessuno mi vuole?!

*Vola frigorifero dalla finestra e colpisce autrice*  
_Sconosciuto: DEFICIENTE! NON SEI PERFETTA! Ed ora continua la storia!_  
Autrice: bwahhh! cattivooo!

Dicevo...mi sono scordata... ah si! Non ho pregi e non ho difetti, o almeno, questo e' come la penso io. Le persone pero' non mi considerano perche secondo loro sono strana, il motivo della mia stranezza? Sono un Otaku! Si, una di quelle ossessionate da anime e manga che disegnano continuamente e pensano esclusivamente a cio...  
Io sono innamorata, ma non come tutte quelle mie compagne che sbavano (nel vero senso della parola) dietro ai ragazzi "fighi". Diciamoci la verita' : i ragazzi fighi esistono solo negli anime! Io sono innamorata di tutti loro! Il mio sogno piu' grande e' sempre stato uno: entrare nel mio anime preferito.  
Crediateci o meno, ma a me cio' e' successo...

-Angolo Del Delirio-

Autrice: *^*  
Sconosciuto: -.-" non ti sei neache presentata! DEFICIENTE!  
Autrice: ç_ç Cattivo! E…. Haha ^^" mi sono scordata... vabbe dai...  
Sconosciuto: -.-" l'abbimo persa... PRESENTATI!  
Autrice: naaahhh... ormai e' troppo tardi! E non mi comandare deficiente!  
Sconosciuto: ma almeno dirai chi sono io?  
Autrice: No UwU segreto! Bwhahahahah (stile Don Kanonji)  
Sconosciuto: poverina lasciamola delirare in pace... ALLA PROSSIMA!  
Autrice: LaLaLaLa =D  
... HEY! Dovevo salutare io ! SAYONARA ! 3 ''FANSETTI '' MIEI CARI ! xD


	2. Sommo Shinigami: Vaffanculo

Pre-Story 1

_**"Sommo Shinigami: vaffanculo"**_

Era una una di quelle solite giornate scolastiche cosi' noiose… ecco la prof di matematica che continua a spiegare con quella sua voce cosi' pallosa… mi guardo intorno. Nessuno ascolta: Due pirla che si tiravano le palline di carta, altri due intenti in una seduta spiritica, e gli altri una conga di gruppo. Beh... si poteva dire che seguivamo con interesse le lezioni. La voce della prof mi fa addormentare, vedo le nuvole, le caprette ed i monti. Ma che cazz... sono nel mondo di Heidi?! Mancano i monti che sorridono e le caprette che fanno ciao.  
Si avvicina una capretta e mi saluta. Awww ma com'era carina~!  
ASPETTA COSA!? Mi aveva salutato una fottutissima capra!

*cambio di sogno*

Sono in un vulcano in un carretto che mi portava verso il cuore pieno di magma. Ma che cazz? Tutti io li prendo sti sogni strani? Sembrava tipo una di quelle simulazioni che facevano alle fiere, solo che faceva un po' troppo caldo  
Un gran frastuono. Ok, chi cavolo e' il deficiente che mi sveglia durante il mio sonnellino pomeridiano?  
Una persona continuava a scuotermi – Svegliati Isa! C'e' un fuoco! Isabella Svegliati! –  
Apro gli occhi. Le fiamme. A quanto pare non era tanto una simulazione il mio sogno, vedo la mia compagna che esce dall'aula urlando, mi alzo e vado per seguirla ma una trave cade. La vedo cadere dal soffitto, velocemente, troppo velocemente per scansarla. La sento cadere su di me. Il dolore mi infiamma tutto il corpo, sento le ossa rompersi sotto la caduta. Cerco di toglierla ma e' troppo pesante ed ormai non mi sento piu' gli arti inferiori, cerco di strisciare fino alla porta ma un dolore lancinante mi immobilizza. Le fiamme iniziavano a divorarmi la pelle.  
-CAZZO! CHI MINCHIA HA CAUSATO QUESTO FUOCO DOPO LO LINCIO VIVO!-  
Ma tanto oramai lo so, quella porta e' ormai un miraggio. Una folata di vento entra dalla finestra che non fa che invigorire ancora di piu' le fiamme. Sento il corpo ardere sotto di esse, poi un foglietto di carta mi cade sotto gli occhi.  
"in caso di fuoco chiamare: 42-42-564"  
Sgrano gli occhi, mi stavano prendendo per il culo and nel momento della morte? Che vadano a farsi fottere! Con la mano cerco di raggiungere il telefono che mi era scivolato prima e digito il numero.  
–Se mi compare il sommo shinigami sulla schermata posso morire in pace-  
Clicco per chiamare il numero ed il telefono inizia ad illuminarsi. Sgrano ancora di piu' gli occhi. Stava davvero funzionando? Un rumore fore mi riporta alla realta', urla di bambini divorati dal fuoco. Dovevo scappare, almeno raggiungere la porta ma intanto quel cavolo di telefono continuava a brillare! bene, si blocca proprio nel momente giusto... sento un cigolio dal soffitto, alzo gli occhi e vedo la lampada che penzolava.  
Oh! Sommo Shinigami! Fa che non mi cadi in testa! La catena che la teneva iniziava a rompersi. E grazie al cazzo Shinigami! Sento il forte rumore della sirena dei pompieri. E che cavolo, ce ne avevano messo di tempo...

_Sconosciuto: certo che il senso dell'umorismo non lo perdi neanche in fin di vita._

-taci mente- e cosi' vi svelo che lo sconosciuto non e' nient'altro che la mia mente bacata, se poi vi chiedete come mi abbia potuto tirare un frigorifero allora... fatevene una ragione perche' io non ne ho una.  
Sento delle voci ora.  
- Signora, l'edificio e' inacessibile. Ci sono ancora studenti all'interno?-  
Ci sono io cavolo! Ci sono io!

-No-

... no? Mi hanno dimenticata, la ragazza sfigata ed asociale e' stata dimenticata. Le lacrime mi inumidivano gli occhi, le gambe non riesco piu' a sentirle, il fuoco mi brucia ed il corpo mi sta abbandonando. Sto morendo, le energie defluiscono velocemente, nessuno si ricorda di me. Sto morendo da sola e dimenticata da tutti. Tanto non sarei mancata a nessuno, a nessuno importa di me. Ma... io non voglio morire...  
-IO NON VOGLIO MORIRE!- urlo con tutto il fiato che ho in corpo.  
Il telefono, ancora nelle mia mani, s'illumina ancora di piu'. Vedo la lampada cedere e poi tutto si fa bianco.

***

-Angolo Del Delirio-  
Isabella (autrice) : *^*  
Mente: sei morta  
Isa (isabella=autrice) : T.T sono Ulquiorra! Hahahah...  
Mente: -.- sai che i fan avranno gia smesso di leggere vero?  
Isa: ç_ç perche?! Nuuu I miei "FANSETTI" mi vogliono tanto bene veroo? =D  
Mente: hai messo questa fanfiction in Bleach ma non lo hai nemmeno nominato!  
Isa: ogni cosa ha il suo tempo UwU e comuque il numero e' stato preso dall'anime Soul Eater! *-* lo consiglio a tutti!  
Mente: specifichiamo= non aveva voglia di scegliere un numero ed allora copia quello di Soul Eater... =_=  
Isa: No! Ha senso! ... credo  
Mente: -.- vabbe... spero che dalla prossima chapter inizi la storia.  
Isa: *^* HAI HAI! Alla prossima! 3 Recensite "Fansettii miei cari"!  
Mente: O.o ma che cazz?! Tanto non la legge nessuno questa schifezza, alla prossima...  
Isa: ç_ç bye-bye!


End file.
